


Ничья

by Fire_Fox



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox/pseuds/Fire_Fox
Relationships: BoJack Horseman & Diane Nguyen, BoJack Horseman/Princess Carolyn, Mr. Peanutbutter/Diane Nguyen
Kudos: 4





	Ничья

  
Каждый раз, когда БоДжек думает о том, каким могла быть его жизнь, его начинает тошнить. 

Возможно ли, что отношения с Принцессой Кэролин и странная передружба с Дианой были лучшими моментами его жизни?

Кэролин всегда была рядом с самого начала их общего пути. Общего лишь в смысле будущих успехов. Сказать по правде, «Ржём с конём» для БоДжека навсегда останется его лучшим проектом. Проектом, но не отрезком жизни. Даже с учётом того, что он облажался и не проявил должного внимания к юной Саре Линн. Сначала не проявил, а потом стало поздно. Кто знает, каким был бы её путь, стань они настоящими друзьями, а не сообщниками по алкогольным и наркотическим приходам. 

БоДжек не захочет говорить об этом, но часть остатков его сердца всегда будет принадлежать Принцессе Кэролин. Потому что она всегда приземляется на лапы и справляется с работой друга намного лучше, чем когда-либо мог БоДжек.

Всё остальное навсегда будет принадлежать Диане. 

Не потому, что он был влюблён в неё так же сильно, как когда-то в Кэролин, но потому что посмел считать, что они являются отражением друг друга. 

В каком-то смысле БоДжек хотел, чтобы Диана принадлежала ему, потому что принял всю её пустоту за свою. Потому что Диана постоянно была рядом и слушала так, как, кажется, не слушал никто и никогда. У неё не было других дел, кроме жизни с Мистером Подхвостом, и она не боялась быть искренней в той мере, в которой таким был БоДжек.

Они оба резкие. Они оба прямолинейные. Они одинаково импульсивные и раздражительные. И БоДжек продолжает любить её даже тогда, когда романтических чувств не остаётся. Ему смешно от осознания, что Принцесса Кэролин и Диана появились в его жизни друг за другом и при этом не стали конкурентками друг другу. Профессионализм Кэролин и непредвзятость Дианы составили на удивление гармоничный дуэт. 

БоДжек думает, что было глупо отказаться от идеи пойти за мороженым и отправиться гулять с Принцессой Кэролин. Она заслуживала права на один счастливый вечер. И наутро они оба бы поняли, что их больше не связывает почти ничего, кроме работы и долголетней дружбы.

Дружбы, которая одинаково дорога им обоим. 

В случае с Дианой всё всегда кувырком. БоДжек думает, что он бы с огромной радостью на премьере «Филберта» вместо Джины поцеловал Диану, это было бы куда более правильно. Но единственная возможность, которая у них есть, это просто обсуждать возможное развитие таких сценариев в состоянии алкогольного опьянения. И молча курить, не надеясь достичь общего взаимопонимания, потому что они настолько же одинаковые, насколько разные. 

И когда Диана сообщает о переезде в Чикаго, внутри БоДжека снова что-то обрывается. 

Снова, потому что он уже переживал утрату Дианы, когда смирился с её решением выйти замуж за Подхвоста. 

Потому что когда она жила у него, скрываясь от своего мужа, БоДжек чувствовал, как их тянет друг к другу. Чувствовал. Он не хочет думать о том, сколько они тогда пили. Сколько у них было слишком личных, типично алкогольных разговоров. Сколько у них было возможностей переспать друг с другом. Как часто Диана думала об этом, потому что они всегда сидели рядом, и её голова лежала у него на плече или коленях. Потому что она могла в шутку сесть ему на колени и долго смотреть в глаза, рассуждая о чём-то своём. 

И, вопреки своим привычкам БоДжек, не поддавался на зов инстинктов, потому что это означало бы крах всему, что когда-либо их связывало. 

Потому что он неосознанно в отместку игнорировал все её сообщения, когда жил у Шарлотты. _Ну же, Диана, почувствуй, что значит остаться без единственного по-настоящему понимающего тебя существа._

Потому что они каждый раз возобновляли общение тогда, когда БоДжек ввязывался в какую-то дрянную историю. Или когда у Дианы прогрессировала депрессия. 

БоДжек не сможет простить себя за смерть Сары Линн и за всё, что было до этого. Потому что именно эта смерть окончательно разделила его жизнь на «до» и «после».

БоДжек не сможет простить себя за себя же. Но будет до последнего верить, что его существование не останется бессмысленным. Тем, кто признаёт свои ошибки, всё-таки положено не попасть в ад, верно? 

Всё, что останется Коню БоДжеку, это жить дальше, и надеяться, что в конечном итоге счёт игры «БоДжек» — «Жизнь» будет один-один.   



End file.
